


Into The Fire

by Rainbow_Captain



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: #Bear and Bae, M/M, Picture Inside, Resident Evil 6, Sappy Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Captain/pseuds/Rainbow_Captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the missile hit Tatchi, Chris enters the city in hopes to find Leon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Another story written for the amazing pictures my friend sent me. Hope you enjoy!

Chris watched in horror as the entire city was engulfed by the blue smoke. He had never seen anything like it, nothing could compare to it. He could hear the screams from within the smoke even as he was hovering over the large metal bridge in the harrier.

"Piers! Land this damn thing!" He yelled to the younger soldier behind him.

"Roger that Captain!"

Chris' eyes were desperately searching what he could see of the ground below. He knew he couldn't truly focus on landing the plane, he just had to get out as fast as he could.

As soon as he felt a small shudder signifying the plane had landed he pushed open the glass top and was quick to climb out. "Lock this thing up and meet me at that pier over there!" He yelled, pointing to the small wooden walkway under the bridge that led up a brick wall.

"Understood!" Piers called out as Chris was already on the move. He carefully slid off the side of the bridge and landed on the wooden planks. He groaned as he landed, thankful he hadn't broken his ankle and was swiftly back to running without checking for other injuries.

The screams were getting louder as he approached the wooden stairs leading him to a raised platform that would over look the city street. He closed his eyes for a moment and listened, he felt ridiculous thinking he could tell if he was there simply from his scream alone.

He raised his gun and pushed the stock into his shoulder, taking a deep breath. What was he going to do if he found him already turning... He wasn't sure he could do it, but they had discussed this. No heroics, if one of them was turning they promised to put them down.

He clenched his hand on the trigger a little harder and moved cautiously up the stairs. He pointed his gun to the right side, where all the screams were coming from. He tried to clear his mind and focus his eyes, he was here for his job. Any survivors were a priority and they had to be evacuated.

He stepped onto the cement platform staring at the shapes of what used to be people sprinting down the roads and disappearing down the alleys. Some were clearly chasing people who had lived through the blast but were too injured to escape.

Chris swallowed hard. This world did not need another outbreak like Raccoon City but here they were yet again, suffering from the cruel hand of bioterrorism. He took a step forward and his combat boot collided with someone's leg. He was fast to aim his gun down when his mouth dropped.

He fell to his knees and slowly brought his hands up to push dirty, smoke ridden blonde hair out of the way. He grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him up. Chris' heart nearly dropped, he was alive. He steadied his breath and began to tap at the skin, "Leon? Leon, can you hear me?" He wanted to ask louder but he couldn't risk raising his voice too much to avoid being heard by the infected below.

A groan fell from the man's dry, chapped lips and his eyes began to open. "Leon?" Chris asked again, trying to tell him that he wasn't in immediate danger after coming out of his slumber. Chris wore a small smile as he finally saw those light blue eyes, they looked a little dull but that didn't matter, they were alive.

"Chris...?" Leon mumbled, it sounded like he had swallowed some rubble. It sounded like his normal grouchy voice in the morning after Chris would push him out of bed.

Leon shifted his shoulders and ran his hand down his face. He dragged his legs closer to him and Chris could tell he was trying to stand.

"Easy." Chris muttered, placing a hand on Leon's back to try and keep him close to the ground.

"I'm fine." Leon grunted but made no attempt to stand further. "Do you have a bad cough?" Chris questioned, peering down at him.

"What..." Leon mumbled.

"Have you coughed anything up?" Chris asked again.

"No."

"Does your skin feel itchy?" Leon sighed.

"No..."

"Do you have a fever?"

"No."

"Do you feel hungry?" Leon just huffed at him.

"Were you bit?"

"Chris..."

"Any scratches?"

"Chris..."

"Feel like anything is growing?"

"Other than my frustration. No." Leon rolled his head to look at him.

Chris tried to keep his voice steady as he looked at Leon's face, he looked okay and sounded okay. He was alive. He pulled Leon close and into a tight hug which nearly caused them to topple over. "Thank god." He mumbled into Leon's ear. It certainly wasn't a comfortable hug with Chris' bullet proof vest and ammo packs strapped to his chest.

But it didn't matter, he was holding Leon close to him and it felt like Leon wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

Footsteps sounded behind them, "I'm here Captain." Piers announced but Chris was only half listening, so Piers made his way over to Helena who was now beginning to stir. He kneeled down in front of her to see that she didn't have any major injuries that they needed to be concerned about.

Chris pulled Leon's head out of hiding where he was buried in Chris' shoulder, his face was quite dirty after rubbing on Chris' war torn clothes. Chris wasted no time in appreciating how beautiful Leon looked even with their surroundings and was quick to dive in to kiss him.

Leon moaned into Chris' mouth. Neither of them knew if the other had survived the explosion and it was showing in their kiss. It said 'I love you', 'thank god you're alive', 'I'm so happy to see you' or the worst one 'I thought you were dead'. Their tongues began to mingle as they held each other closer.

"Ummm..." Helena made a noise behind them but she was clearly being ignored.

"I wouldn't even try to bother." Piers mumbled next to her, wiping away sweat with his scarf. "They're impossible to separate when they're like this and they won't hear you." Piers rolled his eyes, he knew from experience what these two were like.

They pulled away from each other for breath, Chris pressed his forehead against Leon's. "We really need to stop scaring each other like this." He heard Leon's smirk and felt his small nod.

"You scare me too you know." Leon retorted.

Chris couldn't help but smile at him. "You should see what you're like in the morning." Leon laughed through his nose, he was forever being teased for not truly being himself before having some coffee.

Their moment was shattered however as the cries of civilians were heard below them. "We should get moving." Chris muttered aloud, Leon nodded. Reluctantly putting space between them. However he finally stood with Chris still grasping his arm.

"I think he's strong enough to stand on his own Captain." Piers teased. Chris just spared him a glance and ran his hand down Leon's arm, eventually letting go. He heard Leon asking if Helena was alright while he turned back to Piers.

"Our top priority now is to rescue any civilians and get them to safety."

Piers nodded and raised his gun, "Understood Captain." Piers moved to the top of the stairs taking point while Chris moved back to Leon.

"Rescue civilians?" Leon asked pulling all his muscles straight.

Chris checked his gun while nodding. "Helena, stay close to Piers." She made a noise of confirmation and stood parallel with the Lieutenant. Chris stared right into Leon's eyes, "You do not leave my side." Chris ordered.

"Yes Captain." Leon mocked as he turned the safety off his pistol. Chris was going to respond but thought against it, he would say it if and when they got out of this mess alive.

They stood behind Piers and Helena, slowly making their way down the stairs. The screams of the innocent were always fresh in his mind. No one deserved this and he was going to make damn sure that he was going to get his lover out of here alive and in one piece.


End file.
